


Shao Fei x Tang Yi | Ficlets

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlets, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, additional warning in the notes of the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Ficlets wrote based on prompts from tumblr for Shao Fei x Tang Yi. Vary in size and rating.





	1. “How is my husband more badass than me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the chapter notes for additional warnings.

**Prompt: “How is my husband more badass than me?”**  

 **Warning:** mention of medication, mention of injury

* * *

 

**Shao Fei x Tang Yi | Ficlet**

Shao Fei knew pain meds more intimately than was probably good for him. He knew they helped him, but he treated their use at the same time. The pain was always there, just muted and he felt it when he got moved around or when the flow of morphine got interrupted.

It was very bright in the ambulance and he squinted against the lights. He felt the warmth of Tang Yi’s hand on his face and he didn’t remember how he could turn his head but he knew that there was this frown on Tang Yi’s face. He wanted to reassure him but instead, a foreign face entered his field of vision.

“Officer Meng? Are you with me?”

Shao Fei nodded and winced when the ambulance took a turn.

“He looks in pain.” Tang Yi’s smooth voice washed over Shao Fei like a soothing wave and he had to smile a bit.

“Everything’s fine,” he slurred. He raised his hand to pat Tang Yi but just waved his hand around aimlessly. “Everything is under control.”

A snort from the side was heard.

The paramedic moved something around and Shao Fei tried to get his attention.

“It was my fault this time,” he stage-whispered. The paramedic looked at him and then seemed to exchange glances with Tang Yi and apparently came to the conclusion to just nod to whatever Shao Fei’s drugged out mind wanted to tell him.

“I didn’t know he was out of jail you know?”

“Sure Officer Meng.”

“I didn’t even know he holds a grudge after all this time.”

“You know which year is it Officer Meng?”

“I arrested him for robbery and assault… did he really think he wouldn’t have to go to jail?”

“Do you need me to raise your medication Officer Meng?”, the paramedic asked and sounded a bit desperate. A warm hand slid into his and Shao Fei had to sigh. That was nice. Everything was nice, he felt cosy and if something bubbly was in his blood but…

He frowned.

“I’m a police officer you know!”

“Yes, Officer Meng.”

“But he really kicked his ass.”

“I’m sorry Officer Meng?”

Shao Fei pointed to the side because he still wasn’t sure how to turn his head. “Tang Yi kicked his ass. How is my husband more badass than me?”

There was silence and suddenly the ambulance stopped and everything else was a blur and a washed out streak of colour in Shao Fei’s mind.

+++

Something was wrong. Oh, he didn’t miss a limb or had to stay at the hospital longer than necessary, but something…

Shao Fei frowned and stared at Tang Yi’s face who sat next to his hospital bed looking through some files from the office. It was weird.

He never had this little smile when he looked through business reports, Shao Fei knew that because knowing all the faces Tang Yi made was an art he had already mastered.

Where was the worry? Tang Yi normally had a very specific look when Shao Fei had been injured. He would press his lips together to not lash out, the frown between his eyebrows and a mixture of worry and gentleness in his gaze. Now he looked almost chipper.

Shao Fei was a bit alarmed.

“Okay, so what is going on?”

“Mhm?”, Tang Yi looked up and there it was again. The smile has reached his eyes, crinkled the skin around them a little bit, an amused curl around his lips, mischief in his eyes.

“Why are you smiling? What is so funny about those files?”

Tang Yi’s smile grew and he made the thing with his eyebrows. The teasing thing. The thing that was always accompanied by something that left Shao Fei either breathless or challenged.

“Just something you said in the ambulance.”

“What did I say?”

“Oh… you don’t remember?”

Tang Yi could eat his ‘Oh’, he already knew that Shao Fei didn’t remember. He sat up a bit because he felt as if he was at a disadvantage laying down. Tang Yi put his files on the bed and fully turned his way. Shao Fei felt an uneasy prickling in the back of his head.

“You have to tell me again when we have married, just, you know to refresh my memory.”

Shao Fei’s mind went blank.

“What? When? What?”

Tang Yi tried to hide his laugh behind his hand.

“You said to the paramedic and I quote: ‘How is my husband more badass than me?’, please enlighten me so I can update our relationship-status accordingly.”

“Oh don’t be an asshole!” Shao Fei threw one of his pillows in Tang Yi’s direction and crossed his arms before his chest pouting. “I was drugged out of my mind, I don’t remember anything!”

He felt the blush on his face but the nurse rescued him from another onslaught of Tang Yi’s teasing. But the reminder of the little box in the depth of his closet was a burning light in his mind.


	2. "I'm too sober for this."

**Prompt: "I'm too sober for this."**

* * *

 

**Shao Fei x Tang Yi | Ficlet**

He could still feel it. As much as he tried to just ignore the memories, they played in a loop in the back of his mind and were directly connected to every nerve ending of his body. Around him, his colleagues chatted and ate and raised their glasses to celebrate the end of their shift. 

He could still feel Tang Yi’s fingertips, how they had traced the shell of his ears, how they had danced from his shoulders over his neck to his jawline. His own fingers tingled at the thought of Tang Yi’s skin under them, how he had explored the edges and curves of his body like he wanted to memorize them for eternity. 

“I’m too sober for this,” he muttered to himself and downed the beer in front of him in huge gulps. But the way he stretched his neck to drink the beer as fast as possible reminded him of Tang Yi’s curious lips, tracing his vein and making him feel like he would shatter like glass any second. 

He still felt the dryness of his throat, heard the groans, their restless breathing, the desperation in the air because what if they get caught? 

He could tell himself it had been a spur-of-the-moment thing. Words got too heated, they had invaded their space too much, the adrenaline had ridden them too high. But maybe it had been years in the making? 

Tang Yi’s fingers had dug into his neck, an almost hurtful grip but his thumb has soothed his cheek with a gentle caress. The desperation in their kisses, one after another, chasing the sensation of their lips and tongues and Shao Fei felt the soreness and had to force his fingers to not touch his mouth and his lip to not trace the little sensitive spot where Tang Yi had bitten him. 

“You alright?”

Shao Fei looked up in the smiling face of his best friend, who had no idea what had happened almost 24 hours ago. Zhao Zi put a piece of meat on his rice and Shao Fei stared at the chopsticks in his hand. 

“Definitely too sober for this,” he said again and the table cheered when he ordered Sake. 


	3. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr prompt asking for "shao fei growing out his hair like jake's current hair (maybe he was too busy with police stuff to get a haircut??"  
> Picture reference [here](https://www.facebook.com/jakehsu2015/photos/pcb.1296345867184905/1296345803851578/?type=3&__tn__=HH-R&eid=ARAp6TdhRDxKaTzyq_VNRcWsMQuDu4hfeJMWCa_0ExZoeu61kmgwW_yI7pEfyP2bFiRKK4uDnhTHkdQi&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARDQOwzvABwymwywzAFGonzvyasRsvzhxvRa7VfOD2RXG5TQ2HW-fnVHcH3srNT4LfkBY6dHHYIMXrMoLxDt-9JxqSCuHu2-aGRGXaR0kliQ2VQG0NCCyeYllMYEUhFKPp5mHh9J5aEVcY7BzZK-NWNrl4Z13cDzl77ICYbzt_iby-LG_FaxqR1EsE9J_Y11LUapHrqM-82gzql1WiwfwMisUalX4cp4DQ2pc-pgvf5_5bcQJzDvE5HgG4p2RJQV0_wD9j-6b-5JFZ07DwNNEg8z5TsxMMMhR-RDxYPV6JwKdxuOeKP-2kM1dddDyDUpQMtL3RVo9_WLvXkingmpqABCAA)

Tang Yi had to look a certain way. Successful and in control. He had regular appointments for his hair and nails and one of the many benefits of having a suit shop was the infinite amount of them to choose from. Not his name made him the alpha in the room, or Jack who stood silently beside him, nor every other member of Xing Tian Meng with guns on their belts. He wore colourful suits on purpose because being the peacock amongst grey rats made them wonder why he would dare to be so bold. And then he was already inside their head a step above them. 

Shao Fei was a more simple mind when it came to grooming. Tang Yi knew that he bought his clothes whenever he found a sale, that he used a two-in-one shampoo/body-wash combo and went to the hair salon when he found some on the way and remembered that he needed a cut. 

And when he didn’t remember... The flue had decimated the police station by half. They had to deal with a double homicide and the regular work at the precinct and Shao Fei didn’t walk but stumbled through the door whenever he had time to come home. Tang Yi waited with food and a frown and tried not to be too resentful of everyone who made the dark circles under Shao Fei’s eyes worse. He was also able to reign in his sarcastic remarks about the sorry state of the organisation skills of the police and just sighed when Shao Fei was already laying in bed, on his belly, with an open mouth, dead to the world. 

“I’m ready for a three-week leave,” Shao Fei groaned and stretched. He ran his fingers through his almost dry hair and smiled at Tang Yi who looked at him from behind his desk. 

Tang Yi was no stranger to the desire he felt when he looked at Shao Fei. It was no surprise for him to want to kiss those lips, to cradle his head between his hands, to put little bites along his necks, to get rid of every piece of clothing and get lost in the thought of sliding into his body, the memory of their shared pleasure a delight in every waking moment. 

“What are you looking at?” Shao Fei blinked at him, looking soft and young in a grey t-shirt and soft pyjama-bottoms. He came closer as if Tang Yi’s look was a siren call. Tang Yi leaned back in his chair and smiled. He knew what would come. Shao Fei straddled his legs in a move that had become familiar very quickly and put his arms around his neck. 

His hair fell in his face, fluffed up from letting it air-dry and Tang Yi couldn’t resist and pulled at one of the strands. Shao Fei tilted his head and huffed. 

“Yeah, I have to cut it, they have gone awfully long.”

“No.”

Shao Fei blinked. 

“No?” 

Tang Yi straightened and Shao Fei had to hold on to not fall from his lap. Tang Yi put one arm around his waist and buried his other in Shao Fei’s hair. The strands almost reached his eyes, already shining with trust, and mischief, and love, and Tang Yi used his grip to pull Shao Fei’s face down to his. 

Their breath mingled and Tang Yi let his eyes wander over Shao Fei’s lovely face. He looked different with the longer hair. Different but the same. Sexy. But he had been sexy before, maybe the hair now framed it differently. Softer but also more wicked. The slight curls because he just rubbed his hair dry. Or just the fact that Tang Yi could now bury his hands in it. That Shao Fei would almost close his eyes and would look at him in delight, his mouth open, the huffs more agitated than usual. 

Tang Yi stretched his neck and kissed him. Shao Fei opened up for him immediately and groaned in frustration when Tang Yi’s grip on his hair prevented him from participating in the kiss like he wanted to.

“Tang Yi,” he mumbled against his lips, his voice full of longing and Tang Yi couldn’t, he couldn’t deny him anything, and maybe he never would be able to. 

“What?”, he asked nevertheless and they laughed and Tang Yi never felt happier. He let his hand wander from Shao Fei’s hair to his neck and Shao Fei took the change to kiss him senseless. 

“So, not cutting my hair?”

Tang Yi had no idea what the topic had been or why Shao Fei was suddenly talking about his hair. His lips still tingled, he was hard, and Shao Fei was too far away for his liking. He stared at Shao Fei’s mouth, curved in an amused smile and up to Shao Fei’s eyes, light up with mischief. 

“Come here,” he said roughly and pulled a laughing Shao Fei back in a kiss. 


	4. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for the sentence: “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake”

He saw it out of the corner of his eyes. If he was honest, it shouldn’t have caught his attention at all. But it had glittered from a finger he knew and he had never seen it on that particular finger before. 

The bar would have been the last place he would imagine to see Officer Meng. He looked more like the beer-drinking, grill-enjoying type of guy but here he was. Sitting on a stool at the bar, a cosmopolitan in front of him. A surprising choice. But more surprising was the ring on his finger. On his left ring finger…

Tang Yi saw him laughing again, he told a story to the barkeeper who seemed honestly entertained and waved his arms around to emphasise a point in his story. The ring was there for the whole world to see. 

It couldn’t be a wedding ring Tang Yi thought. He would have heard of that. He kept close tabs on those who chase him and it would have made him relieved hearing that Officer Meng would be busy preparing for a wedding. 

He stepped closer, within hearing distance but didn’t really hear what Shao Fei said to the bartender. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the ring. A bit tacky, he thought. Silver and with a diamond embedded in it. An unusual choice. 

A place at the bar opened up and Tang Yi slid into it without care about who stood around and waited to get a seat. He gave another bartender a signal for his usual order and he smirked as Meng Shao Fei visibly froze as if he felt a change in the air. Tang Yi tilted his head as Meng Shao Fei turned around to look him directly in the eye and was once again impressed by the gangster-radar he seemed to have. 

“Tang Yi!”

“Officer Meng,” Tang Yi replied and the person between them took one look at Tang Yi’s face and decided it would be better to sit somewhere else. 

“Enjoying your evening off I see,” Tang Yi said and waited for a moment. And yes, Shao Fei looked at him with squinted eyes as if he caught him doing something illegal right in front of him. The next moment he stood up to invade Tang Yi’s space as usual. If something was predictable then Meng Shao Fei’s behaviour. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Having a drink.” 

Shao Fei looked around but Tang Yi had come alone so there was no one to glare at. Tang Yi used his distraction and took a better look at the ring on Shao Fei’s finger. Tacky, as he thought. 

“The diamond in your engagement ring is fake, you know?”, he asked and the moment the words had left his mouth he wanted to take them back. Damn it. Normally, he had better control. 

“Uh?” Shao Fei looked at this finger in bewilderment as if someone had put the ring on it without him noticing. He spread his fingers out and smiled. It wasn’t the gin tonic which burned in Tang Yi’s lungs…

Shao Fei flinched back when Tang Yi suddenly grabbed his hand to investigate the ring further. 

“What?”

“Definitely fake… who gave it to you? I didn’t know congratulations are in order?” 

Shao Fei blinked at him and then threw his head back in laughter. “Of course it’s fake. I’m not going to put an expensive ring on my finger when it’s just for protection.”

“Protection?” Shao Fei didn’t notice that Tang Yi still held his fingers between his. “We sometimes use wedding rings to make female witnesses more comfortable in our company, or you know… ward off the older ladies who want to marry us off to their daughters. A lot of people would like a police officer as a son-in-law.”

Tang Yi looked down to his hand which had started to caress the soft skin on Shao Fei’s wrist. He felt how his pulse began to beat harder. Shao Fei stared at him with wide eyes. His pupils were blown and the uneasy feeling, as if he no longer had control over the situation, left Tang Yi. He smiled. 

“You shouldn’t wear it out of the situations you just described,” he said softly and slowly, very slowly drew his hand back. He used his middle finger to press against Shao Fei’s palm while drawing back and felt him shudder. He had also used Shao Fei’s frozen state to get rid of the ring on his finger. It clattered as he put it on the bar. 

“People might misunderstand,” he said, drank his gin tonic in one go and left. 


	5. "You're Satan!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet for the prompt: "You're Satan!" (NSFW)

**"You're Satan!"**

* * *

 

“This. is. not. okay!”

Tang Yi stopped. His mouth hovered over the delicate skin of Shao Fei’s stomach. He looked up and found Shao Fei’s eyes which glared at him. In frustration. Tang Yi searched for anger or hurt but found nothing. So he smiled. He pressed his lips lightly against Shao Fei’s bellybutton and felt his heavy breathing, the wild beating of his heart. 

“What is not okay?” He straightened up and sat back on his heels, pulled Shao Fei’s legs over his tights and raised an eyebrow at him. Shao Fei huffed and jerked his head in the direction of his hands. Which he had put around the bars of his bedhead. 

“I suggested using the handcuffs, but you said no.”

“Of course I don’t want to use my handcuffs!”, Shao Fei complained, and look at that he still took offence about the elevator incident. 

“Then you have to endure it like that.” Tang Yi bent over to brush his lips over Shao Fei’s nipple and hid a grin when Shao Fei started to whine. 

“But it wasn’t my fault!”

“Who’s was it then?”

“I’m a police officer! Tang Yi, I get hurt sometimes, that’s just how it is!”

Shao Fei’s pupils were wide blown, his breath little huffs against Tang Yi’s skin as he leaned up to look Shao Fei in the eyes. 

“Not acceptable,” he murmured and kissed Shao Fei. He used his thumb to open up Shao Fei’s mouth to deepen the kiss, and groaned when Shao Fei pressed their groins together and rolled his hips. They still wore their underwear but Shao Fei was so hard and  _ gosh  _ Tang Yi felt so wet, his precum soaking his boxer-shorts. Nevertheless, he put his hands on Shao Fei’s waist to stop his movements. 

“No! Let me move, Tang Yi! You’re Satan!”, he panted. 

Tang Yi moved his head to bite Shao Fei’s neck lightly. 

“Nope,” he murmured into his skin. 

“Tang Yi!”

Tang Yi knew how much Shao Fei hated to stay still. He wasn’t made to just lay there and do nothing, not allowed to touch back, not allowed to move. Tang Yi was the one who sometimes enjoyed just laying back and letting himself be pleasured while Shao Fei was always the happiest when he was engaging in everything with his whole body. It was, in his way, a testament of how sorry he was for the incident that had landed him in the hospital again. He could move at any point, his legs and arms weren’t bound by cuffs, just bound by Tang Yi’s words. 

“You never apologized,” Tang Yi said and pressed a kiss behind Shao Fei’s ear. Shao Fei moved his head to kiss him on his lips. 

“I’m really, really sorry! I’m sorry I made you worried.” 

They looked at each other and Tang Yi knew that he would never be able to voice how frightened he had been when he had received that phone call. Shao Fei stretched his neck to kiss his lips again, his check, his nose. Little butterfly kisses over his whole face and Tang Yi had to smile. Shao Fei kissed that, too. 


	6. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the very early days of Trapped. Something I forget to put on AO3. A drunk Shao Fei.

Shao Fei stumbled into his kitchen. Only without injuries because he knew the way by heart and no amount of beer could change that. 

He took hold of one corner of his table for support and slowly, very  _ very  _ slowly sat down on the chair. „Okay…,“ he mumbled. „Okay.“ He had no idea about how to make it to his bedroom but this was a step in the right direction. 

He hiccuped. 

There had been a plan he remembered. A plan and the success of the plan and the arrest of one of the key players of human trafficking in Taiwan and Shao Fei had played nice with the international police division and they had celebrated. He tried to remember how his feet worked but forgot and put his heated face on the cool surface of his table. 

„Nice,“ he murmured. He hummed a song stuck in his head and frowned. The way a laid on the table made him look at the wall. There was something wrong with the wall. 

„Wrong, wrong, wrong.“ He tapped the tune with his fingers. Then, the thought struck him like lightning. 

“Where’s my board?” Where was his board about the murder of  Li Chen, where were his pictures, were…

He stood up and almost fell to the floor because his body wasn’t as quick as his mind and stumbled to his kitchen drawer. He rummaged through the items, a spoon feel to the floor with a loud clatter and he yelled a little in triumph when he found the drawing of Tang Yi… wait, why was there only the drawing of Tang Yi? 

“I assume the raid had been successful?” 

Shao Fei turned around and flinched back in surprise. He tried to say something but Tang Yi was standing in his kitchen. Barefoot. Tang Yi was standing in his kitchen, barefoot and was wearing a blue bathrobe. Shao Fei stared at Tang Yi’s feet and then up to his unmade, sleep-tousled hair. He slapped himself in the face. 

“Ouch!” He rubbed over his stinging cheek, but Tang Yi still stood in front of him. With an unimpressed face. 

“You reek. There’s no more beer in Taiwan left I guess?”

“Why are you standing in my kitchen?”, Shao Fei asked because he remembered his training in the police academy and they had told him to ask the important questions first. 

Tang Yi ignored him and stepped closer. 

“You kept that hideous picture of me?” 

Shao Fei raised the drawing of the man in front of him. He felt how his already red face became redder. He tried to hide it but Tang Yi snatched it out of his fingers with an impatient sound. 

“You promised me you would throw it away,” he said and made a motion as if he wanted to tear the picture apart. 

“No!”, Shao Fei yelled and was only able to take the picture back because Tang Yi was surprised by his outburst. He clutched the drawing to his chest and lifted his chin. “This is mine.”

Tang Yi stared at him for a moment and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and tousled it up even more. Shao Fei was strangely fascinated by that. 

“I see,” Tang Yi said. “When you’re drunk you’re the same as when you have a fever. We should go to bed. Keep the stupid picture if you want.”

“Going to bed?” 

Tang Yi rolled his eyes at him and took him by his wrist. 

“Going to bed?”, Shao Fei asked again, panic raising but Tang Yi didn’t answer him and dragged him with him to his bedroom. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the drabble challenge: “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

**“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”**

* * *

 

Shao Fei’s first instinct was always to reach out to him. Tang Yi felt the warmth of his fingers around his wrist and turned around. He felt a squeeze and had to hide a smile because apparently, this was an earnest situation. The members of the International Crime Division stood in the hallway like statues doomed to never laugh again. 

Shao Fei came closer. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

Shao Fei looked like he wanted to hug him. Or kiss him. Tang Yi liked that Shao Fei’s first desire was always to kiss him. He felt those kisses to his bones and because some of the Interpol guys frowned at them he took Shao Fei’s fingers and entangled them with his. 

“A clean plate is the best to start new, right?” He felt the light weight of the USB stick in his pocket and knew that whatever happened inside that conference room he would walk out of it with a white west and in the arms of his very own police officers. 

Oh, he really wanted to kiss Shao Fei right now. Just to hear them gasp and look in Shao Fei’s eyes afterwards to see that he didn’t give a damn who watched them. 

“I’m sure,” he reassured Shao Fei again and nodded towards his lawyer who stood ready to shred the accusations of Chief Yan into tiny little useless pieces. This time he was the one squeezing Shao Fei’s fingers soothingly, had to smile, stepped closer and pressed his forehead for a moment against Shao Fei’s. He was sure one day he was going to drown in Shao Fei’s eyes. 

“Chief Yan knows all the tricks, don’t let him fool you,” Shao Fei muttered so that only Tang Yi was able to hear him. 

“Okay,” Tang Yi replied, stepped back, turned around and walked passed Chief Yan into the conference room as if it was his show.


	8. “Well, that’s tragic.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little ficlet for the drabble challenge: “Well, that’s tragic.”

**“Well, that’s tragic.”**

 

“Everything, Tang Yi! Everything was flooded! I had no idea there’s so much water running in those pipes! It was everywhere!”

Tang Yi looked at Shao Fei’s trousers which were still soaked with water and the distressed state of his hair and the rest of his clothes. He looked like he had barely survived some natural disaster. 

“I hope my picture survived?”, he asked and opened his arms when Shao Fei whined his name because of his teasing. 

Shao Fei felt cold to the touch and essentially slumped into Tang Yi’s arms, a ball of misery and exhaustion. 

Tang Yi hugged him tightly. “I’m really sorry I was in meetings all day.”

“That’s not your fault. You couldn’t have prevented my pipes from bursting.”

“Is everything damaged?”

“My bedroom mostly, which also means my closet and all my clothes.”

Tang Yi contemplated that for a moment. 

“Well, that's tragic.” 

He had tried, he told himself. He had tried to not sound sarcastic but Shao Fei wiggled in his arms to be able to look at him and the pout on his face told him he hadn’t been successful. 

“My wardrobe isn’t that bad!”

“You have those nice sweaters and this one jeans… I really like it when you wear it.”

Shao Fei looked at him, rolled his eyes and snuggled back into his arms. He was too exhausted to argue with Tang Yi and Tang Yi put his hands under Shao Fei’s shirt to warm up his skin. 

“You can use some of my clothes if you want.”

“Yeah sure, I won’t look like a total idiot in those turtlenecks,” Shao Fei replied and buried his cold nose in the warm skin of Tang Yi’s throat. Tang Yi felt goosebumps spreading over his body. 

“How about this,” he started, “we take a long, nice, hot bath together and can talk about your wardrobe while we warm you up?” 

Shao Fei was still for a moment as if he really had to think about if he wanted to take a bath with Tang Yi. 

“You’re going to massage my back a bit?”, he asked hopefully and Tang Yi kissed him with a smile. 

“Of course,” he said.  


	9. Drunk on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt on tumblr asking for a drunken confession. This was also written in honour of needy Tang Yi in episodes 15/16 :D

**Drunk on you**

 

“Officer Meng.”

Shao Fei stopped and looked around in confusion. He had done some weird ‘chase your tail’ dance before Tang Yi had called him and if Tang Yi wouldn’t have known already how drunk he was, he would have known at this moment. 

Wherever Shao Fei thought his voice had come from it was in the opposite direction of his actual position. Tang Yi crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. After three more rounds around himself, Shao Fei spotted him and the way his face lit up made it hard for Tang Yi to maintain his stern face.

“Tang Yi!!”, he yelled and waved at him. Tang Yi waved back.

“Tang Yi!”, Shao Fei yelled again as if he hadn’t heard him. Drunk, definitely drunk. It took some time for Shao Fei to coordinate his limbs but then he was able to move forward and instead of stopping in front of Tang Yi he just continued to move until his body collided with Tang Yi’s and he could put his arms around Tang Yi’s neck.

He beamed up at him. 

“You have fun?”, Tang Yi asked, and his hands twitched. He wanted to place them on Shao Fei’s waist. 

“I wanted to call you!”, Shao Fei said, and Tang Yi had to raise an eyebrow at that. 

“That’s interesting. I tried to call you, but your phone is dead.”

Shao Fei laughed at that, carefree, his head thrown back. Tang Yi wanted to bite his throat. 

“You’re funny, cell phones aren’t able to die!” He almost toppled over, so Tang Yi had to reach out to stop him from falling. Shao Fei radiated heat and Tang Yi slid his hands under Shao Fei’s shirt to feel more of that warmth. Shao Fei used the opportunity to put his nose under Tang Yi’s ear and sniff. His nose was cold. He smelt like grilled meat and alcohol, but Tang Yi didn’t really mind.

“I missed you,” Shao Fei mumbled and dammit, but Tang Yi really was a sucker for Shao Fei earnest heart.

They stood in a dim-lit side alley and the noises from the bar washed over them.

“Why did you want to call me?”, Tang Yi asked after he felt Shao Fei getting heavier. He wasn’t sure what kind of picture they would paint if he would haul a police officer in the backseats of his car in a dark alley.

“Oh!” Shao Fei leaned back and smiled widely up at him. “I wanted to say that I love you!”

Tang Yi felt the words sliding through his body, making everything tingle and burn.

“Yeah?”, he asked softly, and Shao Fei nodded, so earnest in his drunkenness. Tang Yi put his forehead against Shao Fei’s, and they swayed back and forth for a while.

“I love you, too,” Tang Yi said in a low voice and Shao Fei mhmed happily.

“You want to go back in?” Tang Yi had no idea what occasion they were celebrating but Shao Fei was the glue holding his department together and even though Tang Yi wanted to have all his time, all the time he understood that he couldn’t.

Shao Fei, to his surprise, shook his head.

“I want to go home”, he declared, parted from Tang Yi’s embrace and fell against the car.

“Ups,” he said and slid down to the ground. He looked like all his strength has left his body. Tang Yi sent a prayer heavenwards that no one was walking past this alley in the next ten minutes and went to help Shao Fei up.    

 

+end+

 


	10. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Shao Fei “interrogating” Tang Yi, if you catch my drift... ;) (maybe with Shao Fei’s handcuffs)?

“This is how you want to play?”

“Exactly.”

Tang Yi moved his hands and the handcuffs clanked against the chair. He couldn’t contain his laugh. 

“Is this about the elevator?”

“You bet it’s about the elevator”, Shao Fei confirmed, and Tang Yi found it cute that Shao Fei thought that being handcuffed and having his weight on his lap would feel anything else but good. 

“Isn’t this a misuse of your cuffs? Aren’t you police officers the guardians of law and should be above revenge?”

Shao Fei braced his hands on Tang Yi’s shoulders and looked him solemnly in the eyes. The effect was a bit destroyed because they shined with mischief. 

“I’m the police officer, I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure—Fuck!”

Tang Yi tried to get his breath back after Shao Fei had pulled his hands out of his trousers, but he didn’t need to look at him to know he was very smug about his sneak attack.

Shao Fei liked to touch and even though Tang Yi liked to touch too he wasn’t above some laziness and loved to sometimes just lie back and let Shao Fei explore to his heart’s content – it never ended badly for Tang Yi, except one was against being reduced to a moaning mess, so he – again – asked himself what exactly made Shao Fei think this was a punishment…

Tang Yi frowned after a while and looked at Shao Fei, who, in contrast, what Tang Yi had thought he would do, was slowly undressing. He still sat on Tang Yi’s lap but the bulge in Tang Yi’s trousers lacked a teasing hand on it.  

Shao Fei noticed his look and smiled sweetly at him.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

Shao Fei finished unbuttoning his shirt and got rid of his undershirt. He made a bit of a show while opening his belt and Tang Yi felt the moan he made as he put his hands on his erection deep in his gut.

“Me?”, Shao Fei asked breathlessly, and Tang Yi couldn’t decide if he should watch his face or his fingers. “I’m just enjoying myself.”

Oh no, Tang Yi thought as Shao Fei started to slowly drag his hand up and down, teasing the head of his dick on every upward stroke like Tang Yi knew he loved. _This isn't going to happen._

His hands were still handcuffed, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of them, dislocating his thumb now would put a very painful dampening effect on the events. But his legs…

Shao Fei yelped surprised as Tang Yi used his legs to push him upwards and he fell forward against Tang Yi, who might have gotten his nose bruised by Shao Fei’s chin, but it was worth it. He felt Shao Fei’s laugh against his head, so it hadn’t been the worst idea of him today and to convey his feelings about the order of events he bit Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“Hey!”

“You know what happens when you ignore me,” Tang Yi said and smiled up at him. Shao Fei rolled his eyes but kissed him. Cradled his face between his hands and kissed him. Deep an as always Tang Yi felt the love through it.

Shao Fei stopped ignoring Tang Yi, but what he did next was more frustrating.

“You need to…”, Tang Yi gasped, and he felt Shao Fei’s smile against his skin.

“I need to do what?” he asked, the sweat gleaming on his skin. He hadn’t enough leverage to move up and down on Tang Yi’s dick instead he moved in a rocking motion and it seemed to work for him, gosh he really seemed to enjoy it but Tang Yi didn’t get enough friction to come and he really, really, really needed to come.

“Shao Fei,” Tang Yi groaned in frustration and the kiss Shao Fei laid on him was open, wet and downright cheeky. He felt how Shao Fei put his hands back on his own dick and he tried to move with him, tensed and the way Shao Fei tightened around him almost broke him, but it wasn’t enough. He felt the warm splatter of Shao Fei’s cum on his skin and kissed every part of him he could reach after he sagged against him. Shao Fei mhmed and stretched his body in contentment. The movement reminded Tang Yi that he was still inside Shao Fei and still very, very hard.

“Wasn’t this enough punishment?”, Tang Yi asked with a hitch in his voice. The idea of dislocating his thumb suddenly sounded very appealing but he was distracted by Shao Fei, who moved away from him, but before Tang Yi could complain he kneeled on the floor, spread Tang Yi’s legs and placed himself between them.

“Not enough,” he said with the widest smile Tang Yi had ever seen on him. _Oh dammit_.

 

 


	11. "So what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it

It was always, Tang Yi thought, fascinating to see Shao Fei in cop mode. It was also fascinating to realize that Shao Fei’s recklessness was just part of him and seemingly had no ‘stop’ button.

Every member of Team 3 stood around the hospital bed and tried to talk Shao Fei out of leaving the hospital against medical advice. It was impressive how he stepped around them to pack his stuff up, how he already was accustomed to his cast around his arm. It was obvious that it wasn’t his first injury.

Officer Huang was the first to leave with a frustrated throw of her arms in the air. Zhao Zi was the last and before he left, he threw Tang Yi a look. Apparently, they had expectations about his conversation with Shao Fei.

He stepped forward and handed Shao Fei a shirt to put in his bag.

“So, what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it,” he mumbled with a side glance towards Tang Yi.

Tang Yi just nodded and sat down on the hospital bed.

“You worked hard on that case,” he said.

“I did,” Shao Fei said and frowned at him.

“Come here. I’m going to button up your shirt.”

Of course, Shao Fei had more injuries than his broken arm. There was a cut on his left eyebrow, his upper lip had a split. His whole left side was one big bruise. Tang Yi knew that he tried to hide the wince whenever he had to move his hip, but instead of pointing out every reason for not leaving the hospital Tang Yi stayed silent.

“They knew I would find something in that warehouse, that’s why they tried to stop me,” Shao Fei added and took Tang Yi’s hand in his after he was done with the last button.

“Definitely,” Tang Yi confirmed.

Shao Fei fiddled with his fingers for a moment, throwing him glances and then sighed.

“Okay! Fine! I’m gonna rest. They’re licking their wounds, too, nothing I can do now.” This time Tang Yi was gifted the full range of Shao Fei’s face contorted with pain and he quickly helped him climb back into the bed and under the covers.

“You have to stay here, you know,” Shao Fei mumbled from under the covers and eyed the pain killers sitting on the bedside table hopefully.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tang Yi promised.


	12. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Extravaganze 2019 - Fake Dating (Pre-Canon)

“I’m not sure this should be part of our disguise,” Shao Fei said and Tang Yi didn’t even try to hide his smile. He just adjusted Shao Fei’s hands on his hips and continued to sway to the music. 

“You saw how I was with Andy…” Officer Meng growled. “If I’m distant with my ‘date’ people will gossip.”

“I feel eyes on me. They will gossip anyway. This is not how we normally operate undercover.”

Tang Yi wanted to comment that wearing big, black ear-pieces shouldn’t be part of ‘how we normally operate’ but he was here because Officer Meng was good at his job and he had been impressed about the breakthrough he had done with Tang Yi’s blackmailing case. 

And he was - surprisingly - a good dancer. He wasn’t good at giving Tang Yi all his attention though. 

“Officer Meng,” Tang Yi whispered in Meng Shao Fei’s ear and enjoyed the whole body shutter it produced. 

“Don’t do that,” Meng Shao Fei hissed, “my ears are sensitive.” 

Good to know, Tang Yi thought and then was surprised about his own trail of thoughts… 

“I feel neglected,” Tang Yi said. He was on the verge of pouting when Officer Meng didn’t even turn his head to look at him. 

“This is a police investigation, not a real date,” Meng Shao Fei said and with more refinement than Tang Yi would have thought him possible manoeuvred him to another part of the room. 

Tang Yi knew that this was about his reputation, that he needed the help of the police and that it was, ultimately, for his own benefit that Meng Shao Fei succeeded in talking to the right people at this party. 

Nevertheless, he felt slightly miffed about the professionalism Meng Shao Fei sprouted. With a sigh, he leaned his head against the hair of the police officer in his arms and tried not to flinch when the fingers on his hip dug into his flesh. There was no doubt that Meng Shao Fei was reacting to his closeness and Tang Yi filed this information up for a moment when it would be safe to explore this… magnetism between them. 

“So earnest and professional,” Tang Yi couldn’t stop himself murmuring in Meng Shao Fei’s ear and smiled when he got a warning pinch. Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
